militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
54th Bombardment Squadron
The 54th Bombardment Squadron was a component of the 23d Composite Group, which was stationed at Maxwell Field, Alabama prior to World War II. History World War I Organized primarily from recruits in the Columbus, Ohio area, first formed in Columbus on Texas. After a month of indoctrination training at Kelly Field, was transferred to the Aviation Concentration Center Field #2 (Hazlehurst Field), Long Island, New york where it arrived on 21 September. There the squadron was outfitted for overseas duty, sailing on the Cunard Liner Panenia on 13 October with seven other squadrons. Arrived in Belfast, Ireland on the 28th. The following day the overseas voyage to England was completed, and the squadron disembarked at Liverpool. From there a train trip to Southampton was made overnight, and the squadron arrived at Le Harve, France on 1 November.Series "E", Volume 23, History of the 400th-500th Squadrons. Gorrell's History of the American Expeditionary Forces Air Service, 1917–1919, National Archives, Washington, D.C. After some rest in Le Harve, the squadron then boarded a French train for the town of Issoudun in central France. It's mission was to assist in the construction of a large training aerodrome, designated the 3d Air Instructional Center. The squadron erected wooden barracks, dug ditches of all types both for water and sewer lines as well as electricity and telephones. Re-designated as the 466th Aero Squadron on 1 February 1918 when a new numbering system came into effect. On 10 March 1918, with the work largely completed at Issodun, the squadron was moved to the Air Service Production Center #2 at Romorantin Aerodrome. There, the squadron assisted in the same type of construction it performed at Issodun. By 1 April 1918, the facility was ready for use as an active Air Service training camp. As part of the permanent garrison at Romorantin, the squadron's mission was to assemble aircraft, work in the engineering department, maintain the facilitates of the base, operate the quartermaster's office and other administrative departments of the Production Center. It continued this work until the armistice in November 1918. In late December 1918, the squadron was ordered demobilized by the Commanding General, Services of Supply. It moved to a staging area near Brest where it awaited transportation back to the United States. The squadron subsequently arrived at Garden City, New York, at the end of January, 1919 where the men were demobilized and returned to Civilian life. Later history : main: 1st Proving Ground Group General John W. Persons assumed command of the 54th in October 1939.http://archive.is/20120718122017/http://www.af.mil/information/bios/bio.asp?bioID=6735 The 23rd Composite Group moved to Orlando Army Air Base, Florida, and then to Eglin Field on 1 July 1941. At this time it comprised the 1st Pursuit Squadron, the 54th Bombardment Squadron (Medium), the 24th Bombardment Squadron (Light), the 54th School Squadron, the 61st Air Base Group, and the 3rd Gunnery and Bombing Range Detachment.Crestview, Florida, "Houses Scarce At Eglin - Many Men To Be Stationed There When Quarters Ready", Okaloosa News-Journal, Friday 31 January 1941, Volume 27, Number 4, page 1. On 7 December 1941, the 54th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) was assigned at Eglin Field and was equipped with various aircraft types.http://www.navsource.org/Naval/usaaf.htm The 23rd Composite Group was redesignated the Air Corps Proving Ground Detachment, Air Corps Proving Ground Group at Eglin.http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/usaf/1sos.htm B-26 Marauders were assigned to the 54th at the Air Proving Ground.http://tripatlas.com/List_of_units_using_the_B-26_Marauder_during_World_War_II Lineage * Organized as 54th Aero Squadron on 8 Aug 1917 : Re-designated 466th Aero Squadron on 1 Feb 1918. : Demobilized on 10 Feb 1919. * Constituted as 54th School Squadron on 6 Feb 1923 : Activated on 31 Ju1 1927. : Inactivated on 30 Apr 1931. * Activated on 15 Jul 1931. : Re-designated 54th Bombardment Squadron on 1 Mar 1935. : Consolidated with 466th Aero Squadron (1936) : Inactivated on 1 Sep 1936. * Activated on 1 Oct 1939. : Re-designated 54th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 6 Dec 1939 : Disbanded on 1 May 1942 Assignments * Unkn, 8 Aug-Nov 1917; * 3d Aviation Instruction Center, Nov 1917 * Air Service Production Center No. 2, Mar-Dec 1918 * Unknown, Dec 1918-10 Feb 1919 * 13th School Group, 31 Jul 1927-30 Apr 1931 * Air Corps Tactical School, 15 Jul 1931 * 2d Bombardment Group : Attached to Air Corps Tactical School, 1 Mar 1935-1 Sep 1936. * 23d Composite Group (later Air Corps Proving Ground Detachment; Air Forces Proving Ground Group), 1 Oct 1939-1 May 1942 Stations * Kelly Field, Texas, 8 Aug 1917 * Hazelhurst Field, New York, 21 Sep-Oct 1917 * Issoudun Aerodrome, France, 4 Nov 1917 * Romorantin Aerodrome, France, 19 Mar 1918; * Brest, France, 28 Dec 1918-c. 12 Jan 1919 * Garden City, New York, c. 31 Jan-10 Feb 1919 * March Field, California, 31 Jul 1927-30 Apr 1931 * Maxwell Field, Alabama, 15 Jul 1931-1 Sep 1936; 1 Oct 1939 * Orlando Army Airfield, Florida, 2 Sep 1940 * Eglin Field, Florida, 29 Jun 1941-1 May 1942. Aircraft * In addition to BT-2 apparently included DH-4 and PT-3 during period 1927-1931 * Apparently included A-3 and 0-25 during period 1931-1935 * Included B-4 during period 1935-1936. * In addition to B-18, 194, B-23, i940-1942 * Included B-26, A-12, B-12, B-17, B-25, 0-38, OA-9, PB-2, PT-14, and PT-17, during period 1939-1942. References 054 Category:Military units and formations in Florida